Hydrogen gas sensors are used in various applications, including battery rooms, battery cabinet systems, battery charging areas, and hydrogen fueled back-up power systems. While conventional hydrogen gas sensor designs are viable, it would be desirable to have alternative designs that enable alternative functionality, such as remote sensing.